


Pervert

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: #noregrets, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Archie is Archie, Bent over a desk, Canon Related, Choking, Dominant Hiram, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hiram is Cruel, I was first let it be known, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Realistic, Restraints, Yaoi, fuck me what am i doing, not really canon but hey, why is this not a thing yet, you never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hiram makes Archie say it.





	Pervert

Hiram Lodge circled the long mahogany table slowly, in his slow, natural prowl.

Archie's dark eyes followed him, though the rest of his body stayed almost unnaturally still, seated on the chair in front of the table.

"Do you know why I asked you here today, Archie?"

"No, sir."

Hiram stopped in front of Archie, between him and the table, and crossed his arms.

"Really? You can't even guess?"

Archie blinked once, the only hint at his nervousness.

"No, sir."

He sighed, and looked down at Archie, his eyes boring into his. Archie suddenly became very aware of the tiny space between them, and a bead of sweat trickled down the back of his neck.

On second thought, Archie was not nervous.

No. He was terrified.

Mr Lodge closed his eyes and inhaled, then he leaned down until he was almost nose to nose with Archie.

"Then I'll tell you," he whispered.

"My Veronica... Has recently expressed concern. About you. She's vey worried that you're... Changing."

Archie managed to stay completely still, though he was acutely aware of Hiram Lodge's hot breath on his lips. He didn't dare say a word - he sensed Mr Lodge had yet to finish what he had to say.

"Seeing Veronica distressed, distresses me. You understand this, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, Mr Andrews, I suggest that you brush up on your acting skills. Assuage her doubts. Make sure she has no cause to worry. Otherwise I will worry. You absolutely do not wish to see me worried."

"No sir," Archie muttered. He was finding it difficult to control his breathing, on account of Mr Lodge's proximity. It felt like being in close quaters with a snake, who had gone weeks without feeding.

Hiram watched Archie for a good ten seconds without moving an inch and Archie watched his eyes steadily darken. Finally, slowly, Hiram bought his hand up to Archie's neck in what was probably meant to be a friendly gesture but rather felt possesive.

"But I can't allow you to forget this. Though I... admire your loyalty, to my daughter, the family comes first."

He put a bit of pressure on Archie's neck, his thumb beginning to circle the area behind his ear, where the top of his jaw met with the bottom of his skull. When Archie failed to reply, he tightened his grip still on the back of his neck.

"Yes?" Hiram breathed.

"Yes, sir," Archie gasped.

"What was that?"

"The family comes first, sir."

He had hoped once he said it that Hiram Lodge's grip would be released and he'd straighten up, but he wished to soon. It only tighetened at the back of his neck, and the male Lodge only smiled, with an edge of cold.

"Do you believe in it? Really?"

"Yes sir," he said, struggling for breath, though nothing was cutting off his windpipes. His blood seemed to leave his head, and he was suddenly light headed.

"Could you prove that to me-"

Hiram lodge looked down, and his face suddenly contorted in disgust.

"Are you... Are you getting off on this?"

Archie shook his head, quickly, furiously. He- He couldn't explain it. This had never happened before. He wasn't... He wasn't into stuff like this. No.  

Hiram scrunched his nose  
"Are you-"

Archie shook his head again, hard. "No. I love Veronica," he said honestly. 

Hiram narrowed his eyes. He moved his hand from the back of Archie's neck to the front and forced his head back onto the chair. Archie breathing heavily, his chest heaving

"You had better," Hiram said, his voice a dangerous low.

Now Archie was struggling, for real. His eyes glazed over, and to his lethal mortification his blood kept rushing south.

oh fuck oh fuck oh fu-

Hiram's eyes flicked down the snapped back to his face. His cheeks were red, his eyes unfocused, each breath laboured.

"My God. Have you been... Hve you been screwing over my daughter this whole time?"

He tightened his hand, and Archie jolted, and gasped, his skin hot under Hiram Lodge's fingers. He could feel his pulse steadily, erratically climbing.

"What is she to you... Some... A veil, or something?"

Archie tried to say something, but Mr Lodge suddenly grabbed two fistfuls of fiery red hair and hauled him up to face level. He let go and in the same moment caught him again by the head, holding tightly with both hands. 

Archie struggled to stand properly to his full height, his feet trying to get proper foot hold on the floor, but Hiram Lodge didn't budge. Instinctively, Archie grabbed onto his girlfriend's father's wrists, and he snarled, his sharp canines in full view.

"Say it."

"Say what?" Archie choked out.

He bared his teeth and in one sharp, fluid movement forced Archie's head onto the table. Archie bought his hands up to around his chest and struggled trying to push himself up, but Hiram Lodge kept him firmly in place with a hand pressing Archie's head onto the cold wood, and another pushing down his back.

Bending down over him, Mr Lodge hissed in his ears, "Say it."

"No!" He yelled, still fighting futilely. He wasnt- he didn't, he loved Veronica! He had liked Grundy, had a crush on his female middle school teacher. Female! He didn't like this, God, he didn't. A mistake, this was all a fucking- a fucking mistake-

Hiram bunched the cotton material of Archie's shirt into his large hand quickly, and Archie hissed at the the coldness of Hiram's palm on his skin under his shirt.

Hiram pressed closer on top of Archie,  until his chest was almost touching Archie's back.

"Say. It."

His hand, with purpose, dragged down his back and around his waist until his fingers were so tantalisingly fingering roughly the top of his jeans.

"...No." He panted.

Suddenly, Hiram lodge straightened, yanked Archie's head back by his hair and shot his hand mercilessly into his jeans. 

A strangled sound escaped Archie's  lips, somewhere between a yelp and a groan.

"Sir!- Jesus Chri-" Archie was cut off by another groan, one he recognised as his own.

"Ah! Fu-fuck-"  

Hiram Lodge grinned coldly down at Archie's neck as he still tried to struggle, despite his completely predictable reactions in response to his rythmic kneading.

"Stop... Stop, God, please stop Sir," he pleaded, his begging punctuated by sharp gasps.

Archie... Archie was as hard as he'd ever been in his life, and evidence of it was beginning to leak through the cotton of his tight black briefs and dampen the older man's fingers. He never stopped struggling though- in fact, the more he fought outright moaning, the more ge struggled to get out from under Hiram Lodge's hands.

"Why are you fighting so much?" Mr Lidge asked plainly, speeding up his hand. "Just say it, and you'll be fine."

Through gritted teeth, Archie ground out, "I. Am. Not. Gay."

Hiram laughed. "I couldn't care less. Now, that's not what I wanted to hear about." Hiram removed his hands from Archies jeans and quickly and without warning yanked down the denim, letting them fall around his ankles, all the while, keeping Archie's head pressed firmly down against the table.

"Then what do you want me to say?" He forced out.

"That..." He muttered, leaning down over Archie, so close that his lips brush Archie's ear as he spoke. "When I treat you like... a dog..." on the last word, Archie jerked his head up, a last ditch attempt to be free, but, as always, Hiram's hand prevailed, and pushed his head back down onto the wood.

"Like dirt..." For the first time, Hiram's other hand went beneath the undwear and he grabbed Archie, full on. For the first time, Archie let out a moan... And actual, full on, dirty fucking moan. He tried to cut himself off but Hiram got to work almost immediately, not allowing Archie to collect himself.

"Like the fucking trash beneath my shoes..." He grunted as he pressed his body onto Archie's writhing one. "That when I fucking choke you... It turns you on-" Archie tries a strangled protest that morphs into another moan that he quickly stifles.

"I want you to admit, Mr Andrews, that you're a fucking pervert."

Archie renewed his struggling tenfold,  and Hiram had to give him a particularly hard squeeze to still him. He paused huffing, his face pressed on the mahogany, his hair matted on his forehead, his eyes glassy.

"S-stop... Sir, please."

For the first time, Hiram Lodge's heart rate began to rise, at the sight of him so... So... 

"Please, what?"

He whispered. He slowed to a torturously languid pace, starting at the base, finishing at the head, swiping at the bead of pre-cum accumulating at the head with his thumb and back down again.

"P-please-" He seemed to stop breathing for a moment, and Mr Lodge could tell that he was about to come, so he stopped, and removed his hands from Andrews' damp black briefs. His fingers were soaked. He held them up to the light, watched the cloudy liquid drip from his fingers, strings of it connecting each digit, and, honestly, it was one of the lewdest things he'd ever seen.

He held it in front of Archie's face.

"This is you, you know."

Archie's gaze focused slightly, and he tried to lean back. 

"No no no, you pervert," Hiram admonished him, putting his fingers to Archies lips. He traced them, leaving a glistening trail, before, without warning, forcing them into Archie's mouth.

Archie began to scuffle again, turning his head this way and that, at one point even attempting to bite him.

When he did that, Hiram gently rebuked him, and said "No, Mr Andrews. Suck. Otherwise what comes next will not be enjoyable for you."

After about thirty seconds, he withdrew his fingers from Archie's mouth, a thin thread of saliva breaking at a couple of centimetres. 

His head still firmly held down, Hiram kicked Archies legs apart so that they stood at shoulder length. Mr Lodge slipped his wet digits under Archies briefs, and, as is his MO, penetrated him quickly, deeply, and without warning. 

Archie stopped fighting immediately and almost seemed to convulvse.

"Fuck- No, no- ah, fuck- Please-"

"Please, what?" Hiram said, almost shouting.

Archie was so hard he was almost bursting but he couldn't, oh God, he couldn't and the cold unfamiliar consuming amzing scary intrusion of his fingers it felt oh so oh so but he couldn't, it wouldn't let him

"Please- ah... Ah fuck let me come, God, please-"

A less than good smile stretched across Hiram's face- he couldn't control it. He was high on adrenaline and the destroyed appearance of his daughter's boyfriend was destroying him. His breathing quicker than usual, he bit at Archie's earlobe, the licked all the way up from the bottom of behind his ear to the back of his neck.

Archie was veritably panting and when Hiram's cold fingers hit a place a certain place that made him stop breathing again, Hiram get pushing it, pushing and pushing, two shallow strokes, one deep, and it was killing him, killing Archie.

"More..." Archie moaned. 

"Say it, Archie," he whispered.

"Please- harder sir- God please, let me c- ah- fuck-"

"Still haven't heard you say it, Archie," he singsonged.

"God, I'm a fucking pervert, alright? I am, the m- oh god, from the moment you touched me- ah- oh God-" he was near sobbing now, and scared and high on whatever was making him feel so fucking good- Hiram was relentlessly fucking him with his fingers, and Mr Andrews felt it happening. It was slow for the first few seconds, the warm feeling at his base his knees weakening till he was really just being held in pkace by Mr Lodge and then it was suddenly crazy fast, he tightened then released so much, so quickly.

Hiram Lodge straightened and finally let go of Archie's head, letting the teenager slide off the table and onto the floor limply still coming and leaking onto his carpet, small whines escaping his lips.

It took a while for Hiram to realize that he was in fact panting himself. He tried to calm himself, and picked up his jacket which had been slung onto the back of his chair. As he headed to the door, he called out to Archie's shivering figure, lying foetal on the floor, "Clean up, and get out. Don't be here when I'm back."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing 1) smut 2) on this website 3) there is no three, but it's always good to listen things in triads. 
> 
> It is now 03:58 in the AM, I have not slept, I was weirdly and disturbingly into writing this, I am now incredibly horny, please, kill me now for I do not deserve to live


End file.
